chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura
Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura is currently four years old. She is the middle child of Hiro and Charlie Nakamura, and their youngest daughter. She is close with all of her family, and loves them very much, but she and her sister, Ishi, are the closest. One of her abilities is similar to her younger brother's. Abilities Yaeko is gifted with three abilities. One is similar to Raiden Akemi Nakamura's sky manipulation, and one is the exact same as her future daughter's ability. *Animal Mimicry is her main ability. This is the power to change her own shape, and become any kind of animal. Her favourite animal to become is a wolf, but she loves having wings, and often becomes birds. She can also change only part of her body, meaning she could take the wings of an eagle, or the body of a horse. *Weather Manipulation is her second ability, and possibly her most powerful. She can control the weather, meaning she can create unbearable heat, or freezing cold. She can create lightening, wind, which can make flight possible, rain, storms, hailstones, snow, pressure, currents and the clouds. *Chromokinesis is the unique ability to control colours. She can take away all colour, making something invisible, or create holes in colours, making shadows. She cannot create light, but she can also change the colour of objects. She does all of this by blinking her eyes. Upon amplification, she could permentantly change the colour of certain things, like, quite possible, make water naturally red. Due to a game, when she was a child, she bleeds purple blood, and has never bothered to change this. Appearance She is a cute little girl, who is, and always will be, short. She has a cheeky and playful smile, with dark brown eyes. Her hair is naturally light brown, but, of course, she can change this, without much concious thought. She is pudgy as a child, but it will thin out, with brilliant white teeth. When she is fully grown, she will be approximatly 5ft 6, with the same dark, bottomless eyes. Her skin is quite pale, but will flush bright red, when she is embarassed, although she normally does not let that show. Her hair darkens, slightly, as she gets older. She normally wears strappy tops, and jeans, or a skirt. When going out, she will normally choose short dresses. Personality Yaeko is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She can easily take a joke, and shields herself, by pretending things don't hurt her. She is quite vulnerable, at times, and confident at others. Yaeko is a naturally intelligent girl, although it is not an ability, with a sharp sense of humour and it isn't possible to describe her as "shy." She is very nice, and kind, and often the first to laugh, and very easy to like. She makes fun of the people she knows the best, but she is polite at all times, to people she does not know. She enjoys meeting new people. Family Yaeko comes from a big family, but it is not very big from the standards set in World 2: Reflections. She is the middle child. She only has cousins on her father's side, because her mother was adopted. Yaeko will eventually marry Zachary Gray, many years in the future. They will have two children in the future, Chou Nakamura-Gray and Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray. *Father - Hiro Nakamura *Mother - Charlie Nakamura (Nee Andrews) *Older Sister - Ishi Nakamura *Younger Brother - Raiden Akemi Nakamura *Aunt - Kimiko Masahashi (Nee Nakamura) *Uncle - Ando Masahashi *Cousin - Yummi Masahashi *Cousin - Kano Masahashi Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters